El mejor cumpleaños
by D-Noire
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Marinette y nada puede salir mejor. Sus compañeros la felicitan, su madre la lleva de compras y para alegrar aún más las cosas: Adrien también se acuerda de ella.


El mes de noviembre había llegado de un día para el otro, el año había transcurrido casi volando al igual que dicho mes. Ya estábamos a quince de noviembre y Marinette no podía evitar sentirse completamente emocionada, su corazón saltaba. Y no era para menos ¡mañana cumplía quince años!

—Marinette, te ves tan emocionada —reía su kwami.

La azabache la observó y le regaló una sonrisa a su kwami, no servía de nada negar la felicidad que sentía, además, su rostro la estaba delatando.

—¡Es que estoy feliz! —admitió —. Aún no puedo creer que ya tendré quince, ¡me siento toda una anciana!

—¿Una anciana? —Tikki se posicionó frente al rostro de su portadora, la cual asintió —. Yo tengo más de quinientos años y no me siento una anciana.

Ahora Marinette rió. Antes de continuar con la conversación la chica se dejó caer en el suelo de su balcón, estaba observando el cielo mientras sonreía y pensaba en el día que pasaría mañana. Tenía tanto en que pensar.

—Es que tú te ves joven, no te ves de más de cien años —respondió acariciando la cabeza de su kwami. Tikki sonrió de modo alegre, era entretenido estar con Marinette.

Lo cierto era que ambas se conocían bien, se apoyaban y se querían bastante. Tenían una amistad hermosa.

Adrien se encontraba en el trabajo.

Estaba solo en la bodega. Ahora que la Navidad se acercaba lo tenían acomodando distintas cajas, tenía que organizar los adornos navideños y una vez que los colocaba en el lugar adecuado, tenía que regresar a la bodega con las cajas vacías. ¡Era demasiado trabajo! Lo peor de todo era que era bastante aburrido.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mari —le dijo a Plagg aprovechando que se encontraban solos.

—¿Esa niña tímida? —Plagg simplemente jugaba con las cajas, le encantaban —. Creo que no es nuestro problema.

Adrien frunció un poco su ceño.

—Es una chica amable, me gustaría darle un regalo.

Al no obtener una respuesta por parte de Plagg, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar con su trabajo. Como estaba trabajando desde la mañana, salía a las cinco de la tarde. Le quedaba poco.

Mientras acomodaba los peluches navideños solo podía pensar en que los niños más pequeños comenzarían a desordenar cada objeto, que podrían quebrar las esferas navideñas y que solamente le darían ¡más trabajo!, es que los padres no controlan demasiado bien a sus pequeños.

—¿Qué le podría dar...? —continuaba pensando.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Plagg salió un poco de su escondite —. ¡Solo debes darle queso camembert! Es lo más delicioso del mundo —y justo en ese momento tragó un gran pedazo de ese apestoso queso. Adrien frunció su ceño, era asqueroso ver como tragaba todo eso solo.

—No a todos les gusta oler mal, Plagg.

—Humanos tontos —susurró el kwami.

Esa tarde Marinette habló con su madre sobre lo que haría para su cumpleaños.

Ella quería pasar tiempo con su madre y al mismo tiempo tener una fiesta. Sucede que Sabine trabajaba demasiado y en raras ocasiones podían pasar tiempo juntas. Entonces, Sabine pidió un día libre en el trabajo, y ya el sábado Marinette podría tener su celebración junto a sus amigos.

—Entonces mañana mi mamá y yo iremos al centro comercial —contaba Marinette a Tikki.

—¡Lo van a pasar genial! —exclamó una feliz Tikki.

—Te prometo que sin que ella se de cuenta te daré de mi helado —aseguró la azabache. Tikki no respondió nada y simplemente besó la mejilla de su portadora, ella siempre pensaba en su bienestar, era muy lindo de su parte.

Mañana tenía clases, por lo que antes de dormir apagó su celular.

—¿Por qué lo apagas? ¡te llegarán mensajes! —le recordó Tikki.

Marinette sonrió de lado.

—No me gusta leer mensajes de cumpleaños, prefiero que me lo digan en persona —confesó ella —. Es por eso que mantengo mi celular apagado, además, así evito llorar debido a la emoción —admitió un poco avergonzada.

Al día siguiente la primera persona en felicitarla fue su madre. Le llevó el desayuno a la cama, se trataba de una deliciosa dona con cobertura de frutilla y algunas chispas.

Luego la felicitó, le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo y le deseó el mejor de los cumpleaños, que tuviera un día hermoso.

En el colegio también la felicitaron.

—¡Mejor amiga! —Luka la vio entrar y enseguida la envolvió entre sus brazos, no la soltaba y no dejaba de acariciar su espalda de modo protector. Ella estaba sonrojada —. ¡Qué tengas el mejor de los cumpleaños! ¡y ya deja de crecer!

Antes de que la azabache pudiera hacer algo, Luka se adelantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, de ese modo la colocó en su espalda y comenzó a correr. Era un cabello.

—¡Luka! —se quejó Marinette entre risas —. ¡Ya estoy grande para esto!

Se sentía un poco avergonzada de que los demás estuviesen observando aquello, era un poco incómodo. Pero ¿qué más podía pedir? Luka era impredecible.

—Tienes quince, sigues siendo una bebé —se defendió Luka mientras continuaba corriendo.

Estaba subiendo la escalera, la llevaba a su salón a modo caballo. ¡Por Dios!

—No es mí culpa que tú seas más viejo —se defendió ella provocando las risas de Luka.

Cuando entraron al salón, Luka la bajó. Marinette se incorporó y fue sorprendida por un grupal: "¡Sorpresa!"

Fue impresionante ver a todos sus compañeros ahí mirándola fijamente. Había algunos globos e incluso tenían un pastel, la Señorita Bustier también estaba ahí. Chloé estaba en la parte posterior del salón cruzada de brazos. Pero ¡todos estaban ahí! Incluyendo a Marc.

Le cantaron cumpleaños feliz, luego la abrazaron, le dieron buenos deseos y le tomaron muchas fotos. Todos se sentían felices por su amiga.

—Sabemos que la celebración oficial es mañana —comenzó Alya —. Pero queríamos cantarte feliz cumpleaños hoy.

Marinette lloró un poco, era emocionante. Realmente era afortunada de tener compañeros como ellos, eran únicos, grandiosos, los mejores amigos que alguien podría desear.

—Y yo también quería estar presente —dijo Luka —. No me importa tener problemas por llegar tarde a clases, tus quince años lo valen —le dio otro abrazo a Marinette.

La azabache se sentía dichosa.

—Gracias por ser las mejores personas del mundo —agradeció mientras sollozaba.

Todos (a excepción de Chloé) se unieron en un abrazo grupal.

Adrien se sentía un poco inquieto.

Justamente había pedido el turno de tarde, aunque de todas formas esa semana le tocaba de tarde, solo quería asegurar ese turno.

Habló con sus amigos que también conocían a Marinette. Luka y Kim se encontraban informados de que hoy era su cumpleaños, ellos también la saludarían si se topaban con ella.

—¿Y si no viene hoy? —preguntaba Adrien —. ¡Es su cumpleaños! ¿por qué vendría a un supermercado?

Adrien parecía estar más nervioso de lo necesario.

—¡Niño deberías calmarte! —lo regañaba Plagg —. Sé que eres raro, pero hoy en vez de raro te estás comportando de modo molesto.

Adrien simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Deberías preocuparte de tu trabajo, ¿no te das cuenta de la gran cantidad de niños que hay por aquí?

Efectivamente, había muchos niños que tomaban los muñecos y después los dejaban tirados en cualquier lugar. ¿Acaso era tan difícil dejarlos donde estaban inicialmente? Además... ¡lloraban si no los compraban!

El supermercado Lider se había convertido en una pesadilla. Una extraña clase de pesadilla navideña.

—¡Qué vivan las fiestas...! —exclamó con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

Plagg se permitió reír.

Comenzaba a amar las fiestas, le gustaba ver a Adrien tan molesto y cansado. Ni hablar de ver a ese rubio de malhumor, era algo novedoso y realmente agradable para el kwami.

Tal y como tenían planeado en la tarde madre e hija se dirigieron al centro comercial. Una vez en ese lugar, lo primero que hicieron fue comprar helado. Mientras comían conversaban de temas triviales, cualquier cosa en realidad. Marinette cumplió su promesa y a escondidas le dio de su helado a Tikki, la kwami estaba feliz.

Después de comer helado se dirigieron a la sección de las tiendas, había muchas distintas, pero optaron por entrar a Falabella. Las decoraciones navideñas fueron lo que más disfruto Marinette, se tomó fotos con muchos de los muñecos porque ella era así de infantil.

También vieron algo de ropa. Sabine le obsequió una camisa gris que tenía un gato del mismo color en el medio. Era su regalo de cumpleaños.

Sabine recibió una llamada, tenía que ir al Lider porque la necesitaban urgentemente.

—¿Quieres ir a casa? —le preguntó su madre.

Marinette meditó un poco lo que sucedía: había pasado un día increíble junto a sus amistades en el colegio, luego había pasado una tarde asombrosa en el centro comercial al lado de su madre. En resumen: su día había sido muy bonito, muy agradable. Casi épico.

¿Y si veía a Adrien? ¿y si Adrien la felicitaba y le daba un abrazo? Eso solo conseguiría que su día fuese aún más perfecto, sería algo grandioso.

—Iré contigo, mami —respondió sonriente.

—Lamento tener que ir incluso en tu cumpleaños —suspiró su madre mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera de la tienda —. Ser jefe de cajeras no es tan sencillo, con cada problema te llaman a ti —parecía enojada.

—Mami, no te preocupes, eres la mejor —dijo tomando su mano.

Adrien se encontraba en su sección.

Lo tenían acomodando cuadernos.

¿Cómo es posible que las personas puedan ser tan desordenadas? Los niños desordenan absolutamente ¡todo lo que ven! Los muñecos navideños habían terminado incluso en la sección de las verduras, o en el pan. ¿Por qué los dejaban ahí? ¡niños tontos! Y por alguna razón... los cuadernos los dejaban desordenados, tirados en el suelo e incluso en otros pasillos.

—Odio esto —se quejó.

—Tú amiga acaba de llegar y lleva un vestido —susurró Plagg.

Adrien se levantó de la posición en la que estaba y tomó entre sus manos el carro de las devoluciones, quería ver a Marinette.

¡Vaya!

La adolescente llevaba un vestido de color negro sin mangas y con algunos vuelos, se veía muy bonita, muy distinta. Aunque mantenía su peinado habitual, eso nunca cambiaba.

Marinette se sintió observada, era extraño. Aunque bastó con levantar su vista para notar que se trataba de Adrien.

¡Adrien la había visto! Ella quiso esconderse detrás de su madre, pero no tuvo tiempo. ¡Él la tenía prisionera entre sus brazos! Le estaba dando un cálido y tierno abrazo.

Sintió tanta paz.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Marinette! —dijo mientras la mantenía presa entre sus fuertes brazos —. Espero que sea una bonita edad, que lo pases bien, que sigas siendo la misma chica adorable y que también aprendas a portarte un poco mal —bromeó al final.

Evita llorar, por favor, no llores —se repetía mentalmente ella.

¡Adrien la había felicitado! ¡qué lindo!

—Muchas gracias —respondió en tono bajo, debido a la emoción su voz no salía de modo tan natural.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy? —la pregunta tenía sentido considerando que ya era de noche.

—Mis amigos me felicitaron en el colegio, ¡fue genial! —recordó sonriente —. También fui de compras con mamá, ahora tengo una camisa de gato, ¡es muy linda!

Marinette no se dio cuenta pero Adrien sonrió orgulloso ante la mención del felino, en ocasiones pensaba que eso era en honor a él. Le gustaba que los jóvenes como Marinette sintieran admiración por el torpe y tierno Chat Noir.

—Y mañana será la celebración oficial —finalizó Marinette.

—Eso suena bastante bien, espero que te diviertas mucho —le sonrió. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

—Si quieres puedes venir —había pronunciado Sabine.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa e impresión que esa simple frase le causó, incluso su boca se abrió. Adrien había sonreído en primer lugar, pero ver la cara de Marinette le dio algo de tristeza. ¿Acaso no estaba de acuerdo?

Marinette simplemente sintió miedo porque si Adrien iba eso significaba que Lila también tendría que ir, después de todo eran una pareja y tenían a un niño pequeño. ¡Niños! ¡no, por favor! A Marinette realmente no le agradaban los niños.

Además... ¿se imaginan tener a tu crush frente a ti durante muchas horas? ¡sería incómodo! Tener que estar pendiente de todos tus movimientos, de no hacer nada estúpido.

Se obligó a sonreír. Aunque estaba segura de que era una sonrisa increíblemente falsa.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar de tarde —respondió después de un rato —. Aunque me hubiese encantado.

La azabache bajó la mirada debido al sonrojo.

—Te tengo un regalo —ambos se observaron, sus miradas finalmente conectaron. Marinette sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

—¿En serio? —la voz de la niña demostraba emoción, eso fue tierno.

—Sí, aunque no tuve tiempo de envolverlo —admitió algo avergonzado.

—Eso no importa —Marinette se acercó dos pasos más al rubio, ella siempre mantenía algo de distancia —. Gracias por acordarte de mí.

—¿Cómo no? Si eres mi pequeña amiga —y le dio otro abrazo, uno con una sola mano. Con la otra sacó de su bolsillo el regalo —. ¡Para ti! —exclamó en cuanto se separaron.

Marinette vio lo que Adrien tenía en su mano y sintió una felicidad increíble. ¡Era algo hermoso! ¡algo que ella nunca antes había visto en toda su vida!

—¡Dios santo! —exclamó mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, estaba realmente impresionada —. ¡Un lápiz de Pikachu! —no dejaba de moverlo para apreciarlo en todos los ángulos posibles —. ¡Es hermoso, muchas gracias!

Adrien sonrió ampliamente. Antes se sentía inseguro, quizás la niña se molestaba al recibir un simple lápiz (o eso había dicho Plagg) y fue todo lo contrario.

—¡Nunca en mí vida había visto un lápiz de Pikachu! —estaba tan feliz que era imposible no sonreír.

Cruzó su mirada con Sabine y ambos sonrieron mientras mostraban sus dientes. Marinette era toda una niña tierna, una chica que se emocionaba por cualquier cosa.

—¡Es un tesoro! —continuaba celebrando ella —. ¡Gracias, Abuelito! —Adrien rió ante ese apodo, ¿cuándo dejaría de llamarlo de ese modo? Era tonto, pero bueno...

Ella lo abrazó. Sus brazos no eran tan fuertes, pero el gesto era lo lindo. El corazón de Marinette latía realmente fuerte, era algo muy bonito, eso solo demostraba la emoción que ella sentía. Cuando se separaron, Marinette se colocó de puntitas y besó la mejilla de Adrien. Él se quedó quieto, eso era nuevo, normalmente solo lo hacía cuando se saludaban.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es tu cumpleaños, lo mínimo que merecías era un regalo.

Después de que se alejaron de Adrien, Marinette se permitió llorar. No quería quedar mal frente a Adrien, además, no sabría cómo explicar el motivo de sus lágrimas.

Lo extraño fue que Adrien no fue él único en saludarla. En cuanto Luka la vio también le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y le dio un abrazo. ¡Luka!

¿Pueden creerlo? Ese tímido chico que trabaja en la sección de los juguetes. En ocasiones se saludan con un simple "hola" y él sonríe de modo amable. Una vez se dieron un abrazo y... nunca han tenido una conversación. Pero aún así la saludó. ¡A ella!

Fue sorprendente.

Y no fue él único. Después Kim, ese chico alto que parece deportista y trabaja en la sección de las carnes (corta y repone carnes) la felicitó, la saludó y le dio un abrazo. Ellos han hablado en ocasiones, incluso se envían regalos casi todos los días en Pokémon Go. Pero... ¡la saludó!

—Vaya que tuviste un buen cumpleaños —sonreía Sabine.

—Fue increíble —ella no dejaba de abrazar su lápiz de Pikachu.

Para Marinette lo mejor de su cumpleaños había sido que Adrien se acordará de ella y que le diera un regalo, aquello solo demostraba que él la consideraba una amiga, que la quería y que sí la tenía en cuenta.

Nada podría arruinar su humor.

Adrien sonreía de modo auténtico. Se sentía genuinamente feliz, todo había salido bien.

—Esa niña sí que es rara —comentó Plagg —. ¿Quién se emociona tanto por un lápiz? Eso no es un regalo común para una niña.

—Una persona a la cual le gusta mucho escribir, Plagg —respondió Adrien.

—A veces más que el objeto, se trata de la persona que lo da.

Esa oración dejó a Adrien estático.

¿Y si la reacción de Marinette había sido solo porque él le había dado un regalo?

Bueno... eso es imposible. Su reacción fue esa porque recibió un lápiz y a ella le gusta mucho escribir, eso está claro.

—No seas tonto, Plagg. Además, Marinette es solo una niña —respondió para seguir trabajando.

—Aquí el tonto es otro... —pensó Plagg pero decidió guardar sus comentarios.

 **Ahora cuando escriba one-shots a pesar de ser basados en mis sueños (o sea que no tienen nada que ver con la serie) para que no sean tan "AU" decidí que agregaré a los kwamis, me parece que así quedan mejor :3**

 **En fin... todo esto fue un sueño que tuve ayer y no me resistí a escribirlo.**


End file.
